


this morning, this morning

by Murf1307



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Central Park, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, The Seventies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: Armando came back in the early 70s.  He's still a little surprised, sometimes, how much the world turned in his absence, but there are some things that never change.





	this morning, this morning

"I bet you say that to all the boys."

Armando says it with a grin, a little teasing pull at the corners of his mouth. It's a strange thing, flirting outright with a boy, in broad daylight, out of doors, under a tree. Before, he never would've dared.

Funny what coming back from the dead will do to you.

Alex is grinning back, though, his hair longer and darker than it was when they met -- something that changed while Armando was gone, but it looks good on him. Thirty looks better on Alex than seventeen had, in all its awkwardness and fear.

"Nah. I mean, just you, really." Alex reaches up from where he's sprawled his head and shoulders across Armando's lap and curls his hand around the back of Armando's neck. Intimate, familiar, even though they're still sort of feeling this out. "Face up to it, you're special."

Armando laughs. "Well, if you're so sure." He buries a hand in Alex's hair, marveling a little at how far they've come.

Today, under this tree in a secluded bit of Central Park, the world seems so much brighter than it had in '62, and today, really, Armando needs that. He needs the reminder that the world has grown, has kept on turning. They've fought wars and gotten in fights and seen too many people die or disappear.

But this morning, the despair and the ghosts in the back of Armando's head are silent, for once. Alex is touching him, and if he turns his head just so, Alex glows a little bit. Soft, warm, and content, this morning feels just perfect.

Armando can't help himself -- when Alex turns his head and nuzzles against Armando's leg, Armando leans down and brushes a kiss across his cheek.

Alex's fingertips tighten on the back of his neck, and Armando stays where he is, smiling against Alex's skin. Alex turns back, and their lips meet, not for quite the first time, but for the first time outside in daylight.

"You're special, too," he murmurs against Alex's lips. "Knew that from the get-go."

Alex's soft, relieved laugh feels warmer than the sun.


End file.
